Too Much Chocolate makes you crazy?
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Well this is an Easter fiction I wrote and it's just really random. It has lots of chocolate in it so that's all good! Proper full title, "Too Much Chocolate makes you crazy? Why did no one tell Sam and Dean?  DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sam and Dean!


**Too much chocolate makes you crazy? Why did no one tell Sam and Dean?**

Flicking the coloured foil onto the floor he didn't notice the smear of chocolate on his fingers as he headed towards his car.

He'd been happy with how the last of the eggs had turned out so he'd left the last in the fridge and headed home. He knew his chocolate eggs were always the best.

He'd won nearly every competition for the best eggs in Easter festive as well as selling more chocolate than of the other competitors.

This egg recipe had been a closely guarded secret and he'd soon be mixing the last batch of normal eggs to sell in the store before he unveiled his best eggs to the judges.

He was about to pull the keys from his pocket when he heard a noise of something running towards him. It didn't sound like a person. It sort of sounded like a hopping thump.

Turning slightly he saw something that would normally of been comical had it not been advancing towards him. It was so large and its teeth were massive.

It advanced and suddenly and jumped at him. The world went black and all he could hear were the sounds of his screams.

Xx

Dean grabbed the largest chocolate egg from the pile. Unwrapping the foil he smiled childishly as it fell away.

The milk chocolate egg looked delicious. He'd been waiting all day to try it and since Sam had gone to buy a newspaper he thought it was an ideal time to savour it.

Slowly placing the egg in his mouth he softly caressed the top of the shell. Feeling the warmth of the chocolate seep across the taste buds on his tongue he moaned.

The warmth spread as he took more into his mouth and chomped down on it.

SLAM! Jumping his egg dropped onto his lap covering his jeans with a film of chocolate. 'God damn sonofabitch!'

Sam laughed loudly as he sat down in the car next to his brother, 'Aww Dean did you drop your little egg?'

Screwing up his eyes he grabbed his egg and wiped off the dust. 'You bitch!'

He couldn't keep the whine out of his voice but he had been savouring his first egg from the Easter selection.

'Sorry jerk!' He tapped the paper on Dean's knee watching his brother eat the chocolate egg despite it's near run in with the Impala's floor. 'Take a look at the front of the paper.'

Sam had found the article interesting because of the fact that the guy was mauled to death by something unexplained and then there were the footprints.

Dean sucked the chocolate off his fingers and smiled showing slightly brown teeth, 'Why don't you read it to me? I'm kind of busy here.'

Waggling his fingers covered with lots of chocolate he smiled wider when Sam snatched the paper from him and took a deep breath.

'This guy a chocolatier was murdered standing by his car last night. Apparently he's a big thing in the chocolate world. Making amazing bars and of course chocolate eggs. He was mauled to death by some creature with really large teeth.

The guy was preparing some incredible celebration of chocolate for a local competition. He's won it seven years in a row.'

Dean nodded and looked thoughtful as he licked his fingers, 'So what makes you think that this will be a supernatural incident? The lunar cycle isn't right for a werewolf and unless the mortuary report states he's got no heart then I'm thinking probably a big dog.'

Sam shook his head, 'This isn't the first incident. Another member of the local chocolate competition was murdered last week in a similar way. They were mauled to death with no definite animal denture mark noted or ones specifically that big.'

Wiping his mouth Dean thought about it. If this case turned out to be nothing but a local with a grudge and nothing supernatural then at least he'd be near chocolate.

That egg had increased his desire for more and he knew Sam wouldn't approve but when was that ever a major problem.

'Right well let's head there and see if we can find out who or what this Easter munching cannibal is.' Turning the key in the ignition he gunned the Impala's engine onto the highway.

The woman looked up from behind the counter. She'd just arranged her chocolate eggs on the top shelf and here were her first customers.

The shorter of the two headed straight to where she stood. His large green eyes appraised the chocolate and she swore she saw a trail of drool beginning to run down his chin. She smiled at him, 'Good morning how can I help you?'

Dean sighed his eyes almost egg shaped with desire, 'Well…'

Sam pushed his brother out of the way, 'I'm sorry Ma'am my brother is just a little hungry we are here to investigate the murder of Bryan Green.'

Her eyes glinted softly. Sam could of sworn her eyes showed anger then fear, 'Oh yes how unfortunate.'

She watched Dean look at the eggs. His face showed temptation and desire for the chocolate before him and she smiled brightly inside. He was exactly the reason why she made chocolate for the person who desires it almost to the point of needing it.

'Well I don't know much about that just that he had been attacked.' Sam nodded. 'Well he had a lot of enemies. All because he made chocolate.'

Dean looked up, 'Why would something so amazingly sweet and delicious cause so much hate?'

Looking at him she pointed to a large egg made of the purest milk chocolate, 'You like the look of that egg right?' Nodding she carried on, 'Well you desire it too because of the sensual nature of the chocolate as it hits your tongue. The warmth as it spreads and flows through your body.'

Dean nodded as he imagined the chocolate touching his tongue tasting it. He moaned softly.

'Well chocolate especially at this time of year that of Easter it takes on an almost magical nature.'  
Eyebrows raised they waited, ' People get jealous of others ideas especially with this competition around the corner and the desire for making better chocolate get's in the way of rational thought. Everyone wants to outdo the others. I've heard that if summoned because of that fact a chocolate deity will help the one who wants the power to win. Only the best chocolatier will be able to find a way of summoning that to help them.'

Noting all of this down Sam looked at Dean. He'd chosen seven or more eggs and was hastily paying for them. Sam had read that the Easter bunny was a fertility symbol so what else could this deity be? Why would someone want to use a deity for murder and power?

'People are weird aren't they?' Dean asked as he had already eaten three eggs between the store and the car.

'You are telling me!'

Xx

At the morgue Dean and Sam saw the body. Or what was left of it. The coroner also had taken a cast of a foot print from the scene.

Frowning Dean looked and Sam and smiled slightly as they left the building. 'So someone was dressed up that night?'

'What an early fancy dress party?'

Looking at the notes Dean re- read and looked at the crime scene photos, 'Erm well looks like they were all around the body.' Unwrapping another egg he stuffed the chocolate in his mouth. 'Sam have you actually had any chocolate?'

He waved an egg in front of his brother's eyes, 'Look Dean make yourself sick I don't care! I'm not in the mood.'

Laughing Sam watched as his brother stuffed his face. Picking up the papers he sorted through until he found the crime scene photographs, 'These look like…'

Turning the picture towards he brother he mimed bunny ears on his head.

Chewing and mumbling with a full mouth, 'Yeah they do. Now who is keeping a killer bunny or calling one to do it's bidding?'

At the same time they shouted, 'Erin Harris!' Milk chocolate sprayed Sam's plaid shirt as he'd not fully finished the egg when he'd shouted.

'Sorry!' he wiped Sam slightly then grabbed his keys.

Xx

'I'm guessing a carrot won't do anything to get this sucker to show itself?'

Dean whispered as the crouched behind the shelves in Erin's chocolate shop. 'As it's all to do with chocolate the person obviously needs to be eating or carrying chocolate.'

Rolling his eyes then getting Sam's hint. 'No I'm not being chased by a mother of a bunny no way!'

'Look you've been eating it all week and it's not even Easter yet. Just grab a few of her best eggs and stick them in your jacket and we'll leave the back way. She probably knows we are on to her.'

They had done a little research. From what they had gathered Erin had been around for a very long time. In fact she was noted on a lot of trophies going back to the 1930's.

The only thing she could have been was a witch.

One with a serious chocolate fetish. It explained how she was able to bring well the Easter bunny or a version of him under her control.

'Fine! But I'm hoping these silver bullets work.' He tapped his gun before sticking it in his waist band. 'I aren't going to enjoy this part am I?'

Smiling Sam shook his head.

They left the shop leaving chocolate trails everywhere and footprints.

Xx

They didn't have long to wait. A loud hoppity jump sounded in the alleyway behind them. 'That doesn't sound good.'

They had scattered chocolate all down the alleyway from the store. 'Ok wait until it shows itself.'

Tensed they waited. Suddenly they saw it. It was bigger than a rabbit they had ever seen and definitely the look on its face wasn't pleasant. Its teeth were large and extremely long. It sniffed as it bounded further in front of them.

Dean had called Bobby. He figured the only way to kill it would be silver bullets.

They had decided that silver bullets would be the ideal place to start. The rabbit sniffed the air. Sam had a serious moment where he thought about the hound of the Baskervilles and he realised that what was before them wasn't a good creature.

They fired.

The evil rabbit bucked then lay still. The next thing to do was salt and burn the evidence so grabbing the can of salt and gasoline they stood over the body.

It didn't take too long to burn up. 'Let's get out of here.'

Sam sat next to Dean and looked at his brother's profile in the darkened car exterior. 'If she did it then won't she have the power to do it again? I mean she obviously had a spell.'

Dean laughed loudly. He reached into his jacket pocket, 'Take a look at that Sammy boy.'

Switching on his torch he opened a black journal. It contained scribbled notes in a variety of inks and colours. Some of it was ineligible but from knowing his Latin he could tell a lot of it was spells. 'Where did you get this?'

Dean smiled. 'Well I've not just got sticky fingers from eating chocolate Sammy.'

They laughed loudly. 'She won't be able to remember the spell. It looks pretty recent plus I did a good job of messing up and burning her notes.'

They laughed again.

Rustling a bag on the floor Sam passed Dean an Easter egg. 'Happy Easter Dean.'

'Happy Easter Sam.'

The drive to their motel was filled with the munching of their eggs and quiet moans of delight as they each enjoyed the miracle that is chocolate.


End file.
